Los lazos que nos unen
by Cyborg004
Summary: No soy muy bueno en dar introducciones a las historias, solo pasen, lean y digan que opinan ( me uno al club de Osamushi " el club de los olvidados")
1. Chapter 1

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba suavemente arrastrando tras de sí las arenas de aquel basto desierto. El faraón se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del templo de la diosa madre Isis, mientras contemplaba uno de los enormes murales. Escuchó a alguien acercarse, sonaba apresurado quien quiera que fuese, al parecer se dirigía hacia donde él estaba. Le costó un poco de trabajo distinguir que se trataba de uno de sus sirvientes más leales, por lo visto había corrido una larga distancia y casi sin aliento se dirigió al Faraón diciendo:

-¡Fa-Faraón! ¡Gracias a Ra que le encuentro!-

-¡En el nombre de Ra! ¡¿a que se debe tanto alboroto?- Dijo el rey con un tono un poco molesto.

-¡Faraón! es…es que… príncipe Atem…bueno…-

-¿Qué sucede con mi hijo esta vez?- La verdad es que no se encontraba preocupado en lo más mínimo; por demás sabia lo travieso y escurridizo que el chiquillo podía ser. El sirviente había terminado de explicarle al Rey lo que había sucedido a lo que éste, sin más replicó: -No deberías hacer tanto escándalo, podrías molestar a los dioses con tanto escándalo; por mi hijo no te preocupes, es imposible que haya dejado el palacio además seguramente se trata de alguna de sus travesuras, recuerda que solo tiene 3 años de edad. Estoy seguro que esta bien…de todas maneras, el siempre estará protegido…-

-Creo que tiene usted razón su Majestad…la reina Hatsemmut, estaría muy orgullosa de su pequeño príncipe...ella lo vigila desde allá…-

-Así es… su madre está con él dondequiera que vaya, es por eso que no me preocupo demasiado, las concubinas lo cuidan mucho también…ahora, por favor regresa a palacio y asegúrate de que el príncipe se encuentre en su recámara para cuando yo vuelva…-

-En seguida, Faraón. Disculpe mi descortesía pero, ¿se quedará aquí un momento más?-

-Si. Es que le prometí a _ella_ que vendría a visitarla…Puedes retirarte…-

-En seguida Rey mío…-

Habiéndose marchado el sirviente el Faraón alzó su rostro contemplando el hermoso mural tallado donde se presentaba a la diosa Isis tomada de la mano con otra mujer, ambas lado a lado viajando hacia el horizonte, la mujer al lado de Isis era sin duda hermosa. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del Faraón. "Espero me perdones, creo que…no soy muy buen padre... desearía con todo el corazón tenerte aquí…juntos tu, yo y nuestro pequeño Atem…Pero, eso es pedir demasiado, soy un egoísta…ahora, descansa reina mía, algún día nuestros caminos se juntaran de nuevo pero por ahora…"

-¿Desde cuando el "Gran y poderoso Faraón Aknamkenón" se deja llevar por el sentimentalismo? Deja de preocuparte, no eres tan mal padre y ella está mejor ahora…-

Una voz se dejó escuchar desde la oscuridad de aquel enorme templo, llevaba allí algunos minutos. Observando y esperando.

-Así que ahora te dedicas a espiar a los demás ¿no es así…? ¿"Anubis"?-

-ARGH! ¡Tú y tu pésimo sentido del humor! Detesto que me llames así…-

De entre las enormes columnas que sostenían el techo se asomó discreta y delicadamente un perro de estatura promedio, pelaje negro tanto que se confundía con la noche, ojos dorados enormes y complexión delgada, lo que le daba un aspecto "real". Avanzaba hacia su interlocutor, con lentitud podría decirse que hasta con un aire de pereza pero elegante. El animal se desplazaba con la cabeza erguida y sus orejas puntiagudas acentuaban su peculiar aspecto, recordando al dios egipcio de los embalsamadores: Anubis. Su figura era larga y fina, el mejor ejemplar de su raza, por sus venas corría la sangre de un verdadero perro cazador egipcio. Su familia había pertenecido y servido a la casa real durante décadas, y ahora era él el que ocupaba el cargo de "guardián" de esta dinastía.

-Seth te has vuelto muy perezoso ¿sabes?- Sonrío con ironía el Rey.

-Hmp!...digo lo mismo de ti anciano decrépito…- Definitivamente éste personaje era uno de los pocos (por no decir el único) que le era "permitido" dirigirse de esa manera al Rey. –Aún no entiendo porque me mandas te al templo de Anubis a protegerlo. ¡Lo único que podría proteger allí es el polvo de momia que queda en ese oloroso lugar! ¡Por si fuera poco tengo que soportar las habladurías proféticas de los ancianos a punto de morir, que aún se atreven a visitar las ruinas de ese templo que se cae solo! Si es que los ancianos llegan por devoción o por ofrecerse ellos mismos como sacrificio y perecer allí…Lo único bueno de ser confundido con una deidad es que te ofrecen comida muy sabrosa.-

-Seth, no te expreses así del templo, ni de los ancianos sacerdotes, además las ofrendas no son para ti. Además es una de las estructuras más antiguas de este reino. Debes sentirte honrado de proteger un lugar sagrado.-

-¿si? Pues yo no lo veo así.-

-Definitivamente no has cambiado en lo más mínimo, veo que sigues siendo el mismo cachorro arrogante de siempre- Dijo el faraón sonriéndole.

-¿eso crees? Pues…tu tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo tal y como te recuerdo…y a pesar de todo; eres un buen gobernante…- Era definitivo, ambos habían tenido enormes deseos de verse, claro después de todo aún eran buenos amigos…

-Has estado entrenando estos años, ¿has percibido alguna mejora, has descubierto algo que debamos saber?- Aknamkenón se refería al artículo extraño que colgaba graciosamente en el cuello de Seth.

-Umm…no. Solamente lo que ya conocemos. Pero debo decirte que este articulo guarda un poder mayor incluso al de tu rompecabezas; un poder que esta fuera del alcance de todos los artículos del milenio juntos…aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Además de brindarme la capacidad de comunicarme con los humanos y detectar la presencia de magia dentro de ellos y mantenerme joven, bueno relativamente. Mi longevidad se ha extendido a la de un humano promedio o quizá más pero eso no es todo…verás, existen unas ruinas, vestigios de una civilización que existió antes de nosotros; las inscripciones pertenecen a una lengua muerta hace siglos y no hay conocimiento alguno sobre estas misteriosas ruinas…- Aknamkenón escuchaba con atención. Quizá al fin podrían descubrir un poco más acerca estos artículos milenarios, secretos que sin duda marcarían la historia de Egipto.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Preguntó ansioso el faraón.

-Sé cuánto deseas saber acerca de los artículos. Pero me temo que en lugar de encontrar respuestas me topé con muchas más incógnitas. Esas ruinas por ejemplo; dentro de ellas las inscripciones hablan acerca de "una puerta que abre a otros mundos, el mundo del presente del pasado y del futuro"… además relata una profecía…escucha hay cosas misteriosas y que quizá nunca debamos indagar, podría ser muy peligroso. Si no mal recuerdo, la forma en como se crearon los artículos del milenio fue porque utilizaste magia obscura muy antigua ¿no es así?-

-Sí, Así es. No me enorgullezco de haber hecho lo que hice…tienes razón, hay cosas en las que no debemos indagar… " _aunque, me pregunto porque me ha mencionado esto tan de repente. Estoy seguro que esas ruinas ocultan un enorme poder y si cae en manos enemigas el país podría ser conquistado…ahora si esas inscripciones tienen algo que ver con los artículos milenarios y…¿menciono algo sobre una profecía?...antiguas inscripciones…si son tan antiguas como es que pudo leerlas? ¿fue el quien las leyó?..."-_

-Aknamkenón… preguntas demasiado…-

-Creo que tienes ra…¡¿Cómo? ¡¿a-acaso tu…?-

Seth suspiró profundamente había olvidado comentarle al Rey sobre ese pequeño detalle.

-Si, puedo…leer las mentes, al igual que el ojo milenario. No se con exactitud porque, simplemente desarrolle esa habilidad. Al parecer estos objetos se desarrollan junto con el individuo a medida pasa el tiempo, es decir, entre más tiempo pases con el objeto mejor lo dominarás y lo perfeccionarás.-

-Tiene mucha lógica, te has esforzado mucho ¿eh? Me siento satisfecho con el progreso que has tenido. Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo mío. Siempre me sorprendes hasta el punto en que olvido que no eres un ser humano.-

-Ser un perro que habla tiene sus ventajas, si. Pero definitivamente no desearía ser un humano como tu. No te ofendas.-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Nunca cambiarás! A propósito…ésa no es la única razón por la que has venido ¿no es cierto?...tiene que ver con Atem.-

-De hecho si.-

-Está bien, veo que te ha despertado la curiosidad mi hijo. Lo conocerás mañana, y me sentiría honrado de que fueras tu su protector, su guardián. De cualquier forma tu destino es proteger a nuestra dinastía y mi hijo es el futuro heredero y tu serás su guardián-

-Claro, regreso luego de casi 10 años y ¿para que? ¡resulta que ahora seré la niñera de un príncipe!-

-Serás una buena mascota-

-¡Cállate!-

El Faraón se sentía complacido de ver a su antiguo y testarudo amigo. El único verdadero amigo que había tenido en toda su vida, le divertía fastidiarlo conociendo lo orgulloso y terco que era, se convertía en presa fácil para sus bromas.

-¡Ah! ¡casi lo olvido!-

-¿A que te refieres Aknamkenón?-

-Seth, bienvenido a casa…-

El perro lo miró durante unos segundos, Aknamkenón creyó ver una tenue lágrima bailar en sus vivaces ojos. Si, al fin regresarían a casa juntos luego de 10 largos años.

-¿Sabes?...se siente bien estar de vuelta…-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

 _ **Capitulo 1. "Seth"**_

A decir verdad, no había mucho que decir sobre él. Simplemente era un perro guardián, entrenado para cazar y servir a la familia real; poseía un talento y una figura que rara vez se ve en ejemplares de su raza. Muchos lo confundían con una deidad: Anubis, patrono de los embalsamadores y guardián del inframundo. Claro que ninguna de estas características se apegaban a él, pues lo único que lo asemejaba al dios con cabeza de perro era su cuerpo. Alargado y delgado pero fuerte y resistente lo que le brindaba gran agilidad y velocidad; perfecto para la cacería. Su sentido del olfato 1000 veces más poderoso que el de un ser humano, perfecto para seguir el rastro de su presa. Desde su nacimiento tuvo que competir contra sus hermanos y hermanas, solo uno de ellos se convertiría en el guardián de la dinastía gobernante, el fue el mejor. Superó por mucho a los que se le enfrentaban, más tarde fue llevado al templo del dios Seth, para recibir el entrenamiento que debía seguir. Era un cachorro desobediente, rebelde y no le gustaba seguir órdenes, su comportamiento estuvo a punto de expulsarlo del templo y luego ser sacrificado. Era muy revoltoso le encantaba destrozar las cosas; los que lo tuvieron a su cargo decían que era el mismo Seth reencarnado, que había regresado para hacer caer su furia sobre Egipto y vengarse de su hermano Osiris. De allí que le llamaron Seth; como el señor del caos y la destrucción, padre de Anubis y tío de Horus. Seth, el dios que asesinó y mutiló a su hermano Osiris para tomar el control de Egipto en una época donde los dioses habitaban la tierra. El mismo Seth que fue derrotado por su sobrino Horus vengando a su padre y proclamándose como el rey de Egipto…A nuestro cachorro nunca se le pasó por la mente que su nombre era sinónimo de destrucción, a decir verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Era un cachorro inmaduro y rebelde a quién el destino tenia preparada una jugada que cambiaría su vida para siempre…

Era una tarde calurosa, el entrenamiento de Seth llevaba ya tres años y medio. Su cuerpo era más ágil, fuerte y resistente. Se había convertido en un ávido cazador, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza de los sacerdotes que lo entrenaban no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, había aumentado; era cierto que Seth era el mejor cazador de esa camada y sin duda el más apto para cumplir con las exigencias del faraón Aknamkenón. PERO, era aún más rebelde y agresivo, su fuerza era tal, que de una mordida casi logra matar a uno de los sacerdotes. Si, Seth era fuerte y lo mejor de lo mejor, pero demasiado agresivo y posiblemente un asesino en potencia. Su sed de sangre quizá se debía a que ellos eran perros salvajes entrenados y criados en el seno humano, quizá sus instintos asesinos se habían despertado; sea cual sea la razón, si la situación no cambiaba no tendrían remedio: lo sacrificarían. La historia de Seth llegó a oídos del joven faraón Aknamenón; de inmediato se interesó y quiso ver al animal por sí mismo. Aquella tarde el faraón presenció una de las tan peligrosas sesiones de entrenamiento con Seth. El debía capturar una presa de tamaño considerable, el solo, si acaso era lo suficientemente agresivo y fuerte como para matar una vaca el solo. Sin la ayuda de un compañero humano o canino. Los sacerdotes tenían como verdadera intención acabar con el animal y hacerlo parecer como un accidente; ¿Por qué los sacerdotes no simplemente lo sacrificaban y ya? Era un perro difícil que incluso podría convertirse en amenaza para el Faraón, eso ya era motivo suficiente para acabar con el… ¿no es así?

No. No podían hacerlo. Órdenes del Faraón, el sentía un especial interés en ese animal agresivo, de cierta manera se identificaba con él…si, el poder lo era todo…

Soltaron a Seth, quién no vaciló ni por un solo instante en acorralar a la presa, asustarla y agotarla…si. Ése plan debía funcionar, de todas maneras debía hacerlo solo, y gastar sus energías tratando de matar a la vaca de un solo golpe sería mortal y estúpido. _Estos seres humanos… ¿acaso creen que soy un estúpido? ¿Que simplemente porque no puedo hablar su lengua no soy capaz de razonar igual o mejor que ellos?_ Pensaba para sus adentros Seth mientras concretaba su plan de ataque. Desde el balcón superior, el Rey observaba con mucho interés el comportamiento del can, tuvo la sensación de que el perro estaba planeando su mejor estrategia…Seth se movía de un lado a otro, asechando, inquietando a su presa, mortificándola, haciéndole sentir su muerte mucho antes de que ocurriese, fatigándola…rodeándola. Hasta que finalmente la víctima cedió. El miedo y el terror eran incontrolables, Seth supo que era la hora y…atacó.

Poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia, su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió como un poco de fluido cálido corrió por su frente. _¿D-donde…?_ Todo era confuso, no recordaba…nada. Espera, si…tal vez recordaba algo, se sentía muy lejano; casi como un sueño. _¿Dónde…estoy? ¿Estaré…vivo?..._ El dolor había sido calmado poco a poco y nuevamente sus párpados cedieron.

El Faraón se paseaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, buscando la habitación en donde el animal se encontraba. Cuando la hubo encontrado entró. No sabía que era lo que sentía, ¿Felicidad? ¿Emoción?... ¿Miedo? Solo lo sabría una vez estuviera dentro…

-FLASH BACK-

 _Seth lanzó su ataque dando en el blanco, la presa cayó al suelo propiciándole a Seth una fuerte caída, el tamaño de la vaca era por lo menos 5 veces mayor que el de nuestro can. El bovino no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y si debía morir, no lo haría sola. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, le devolvió una fuerte embestida a Seth. Éste ya estaba debilitándose, morder el grueso cuello de la vaca le había consumido mucha energía, sabía que si no acababa con esto rápido el se convertiría en el cazador cazado. El enorme bovino también se debilitaba por la pérdida de sangre, pero no cedería. Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y embistió por segunda vez a Seth, muriendo en el momento y Seth quedando inconsciente y al borde de la muerte. Aknamkenón supo que ése era el perro audaz y capaz de enfrentar a la muerte que él necesitaba. La travesía para descubrir los artículos milenarios empezaría dentro de unos meses y este perro era el indicado para seguir los rastros y defenderlos, además de los guerreros de los que dispondría. Inmediatamente dio la orden de atender al animal y evitar que muriera, por surte las heridas eran curables en menos de lo que se imaginaban Seth estaría de nuevo en pie, cuando eso sucediese se marcharían a buscar los artículos._

-FIN FLASH BACK-

 _ **-**_ No hay duda de que eres un animal muy tenazy valiente. Tienes todo mi respeto…Seth- Las palabras de un humano hacían eco en su mente, poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia de nuevo; esta vez el dolor de cuerpo se había calmado enormemente a lo que daba gracias, al recuperar la cordura completamente se percató de la presencia del humano al lado de él. En ese instante intentó ladrar amenazadoramente pero no lo consiguió. _Los humanos son detestables…_

-Guarda tus fuerzas, diste una gran batalla allá. Esos sacerdotes te han subestimado. Tienes toda la razón y el derecho de odiarlos, no ven que eres más que un guardián, mucho más que un simple perro…eres un guerrero. Ellos no te comprenden, vamos…sé que comprendes perfectamente lo que digo-

¿Acaso el humano…? ¿le estaba dando crédito? Esa fue la primera vez que alguien (humano por supuesto) le hablaba así. Como alguien más, con respeto y no como un simple animal…Por primera vez alguien lo trataba con respeto. El no podía simplemente ignorar ese gesto, ese "humano" era digno de su respeto también. Seth se relajó, dejó de gruñir y elevó su cabeza con su elegancia característica; observando al faraón con curiosidad.

-Perdona mi falta de cortesía. Mi nombre es Aknamkenón, soy el nuevo faraón de Egipto. Desde hace tres años me ha interesado mucho tu desempeño, eres el indicado para vivir en este palacio. Eres el guardián escogido, de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi palacio, comerás de mi plato y vivirás con las comodidades que desees… Siempre y cuando seas leal y obediente. No te obligare a hacer lo que no deseas, pero hay reglas que debes cumplir aunque no te agrade. Tu vida será diferente, ya no serás tratado como basura; de ahora en adelante recibirás lo que siempre has merecido.-

Estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había olvidado por completa cual era su propósito…su verdadero propósito: PROTEGER. No asesinar a sangre fría, sino salvar vidas. ¿Cómo fue posible que olvidara eso? Durante esos tres años se había dejado consumir por el odio, el resentimiento y el dolor; que los sacerdotes como parte del entrenamiento lo habían sometido. Él pudo haber muerto ese día, sin embargo se encontraba sano y salvo dentro de una fina recámara, con todas las atenciones que necesitaba e incluso que sobraban. Este hombre le había salvado la vida…


End file.
